


Memory

by animamuto (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/animamuto
Summary: 一首歌。一段回忆。





	Memory

The Sirens。

2号候选人战战兢兢地走到钢琴前坐下。

酒吧的金发女主人倚着吧台，涂指甲油。

她旁边的男人穿着全套晚礼服，手杖嗒嗒地敲着地板。

“你可以开始了。”晚礼服男子粲然一笑，示意道。

2号竭力稳住手指，开始弹唱。

“The fire has gone out, Wet from snow above..."

他瞥向面试官，晚礼服男子满意地微笑着向他点头。

2号松了一口气。“...warm me more, Than my mother's lo--"

他的表演被子弹爆裂和自己的脑袋砸到琴键的声音打断了。

 

“Zsasz，看在钢琴的份上，射他们的前额。”Oswald Cobblepot看着琴键上的一片狼籍说。

光头绕过三角钢琴，发现琴盖挡住了视野，摊手耸肩。

“好吧，那就太阳穴，管他呢。”Oswald翻了个白眼。“下一个。”

3号在碰到尸体的时候哭了出来。

“Zsasz。”

枪响。3号被淘汰。

“下一个。请吧，先生。”

“The fire has gone out, Wet from snow above. But nothing will warm me more,Than my ,my mother's love..."

“先生，你的声音很美，但为什么它在颤抖？你的琴声也是。Zsasz？”

枪响。4号被淘汰。

Barbara举起左手食指和中指，像吹散枪口硝烟似的吹干甲油。

“The fire has gone out--"

“Zsasz？”

枪响。

“The fire has gone out, Wet from snow above......"

“抱歉。Zsasz。”

枪响。

 

“下一个。祝你好运，先生。”

7号是个年轻人，他落座时将前任的尸体挤下琴凳，双手交叉抻抻手指。

“有意思。”Oswald倚上Barbara身旁的吧台，端起酒杯轻轻摇晃。

“The fire has gone out，Wet from snow above……”7号是普通的男中音，却萦绕，“……But nothing will warm me more Than my, my mothers love……”

 

“I light another candle, To dry the tears from my face……"

Barbara研究小指的高光，听到身边人也在轻声哼唱，她没有看他。

 

“ ……nothing can protect me more Than my mother's warm embrace. The path I had is dark, so dark I cannot see, but I will not fear, cause my mother looks over me. ”

7号加了几个音符收尾，起身。

Oswald突然发现这个年轻人戴眼镜。

“我取得继续活着的资格了吗，Mr.Cobblepot ?”

“你觉得呢，我的朋友？”

“我猜是的。但重点是，我得到这份工作了吗？”7号笑着问。

也许可以。Oswald想。

因为年轻人身上有种有趣的特质。

而且宅邸空荡的客厅里也许需要一个钢琴师。

 

“Ozzie？”Barbara突然抬头盯着他发问。

“Yes，Barb？”

“无聊透了。你想在这群蠢货里找什么？”

“我想要...”

我想要的……

我想要的，穷人拥有，富人需要，如果你吃了它，会翘辫子。

Nothing.

“...什么也不要。”

我能让你眼眶湿润，让已死之人复生，形成只需顷刻，却能绵延终生。我是什么？

回忆。

回忆真奇怪。他向来最厌倦就是那些终日无休无止的谜语，到头来记得最清楚的却也是它们。

真有趣，不是吗，Mr.Penguin？

他脑海中的Mr.Nygma说道。

 

“我什么也不要。而且我同意你的观点，Barb。”

Oswald从Zsasz手里取过枪。

“一点儿也不有趣。”

枪响。枪响。枪响。7号和其他候选人一起结束了面试。

“抱歉留下了垃圾。还有钢琴。”他披上大衣，取出一张支票放在吧台上。

Barbara用涂着黑色丹蔻的手收起。

“谢谢你，Barb。”

“啊哈。”

“但说实话，红色更适合你。”

“我会考虑的。”Barbara头也不抬，挥挥手作别。

Oswald离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> S03E06观后。并未意识到自己需要的企鹅，和冷眼旁观的清醒疯子Barbara。by 菽苯花


End file.
